In the field to which our invention relates there are, generally stated, two types of apparatus presently used for feeding modules of seed cotton to disperser apparatus. First, there is the so-called stationary type of apparatus in which a disperser unit is fixed on a foundation and the modules are fed endwise into such apparatus by means of conveyor chains or belts. The modules to be fed are deposited onto the elongated chains or belts by transport trucks which pick up the modules from the field and deposit them onto such belts or chains. Second, there is the so-called traveling module disperser in which the disperser itself is mounted for reciprocation along a row of modules placed end-to-end on a stationary receiving surface such as a concrete slab. Both of the above mentioned types of apparatus have their advantages and their disadvantages. With regard to the stationary or fixed head feed systems, these enable the seed cotton to be fed full width, that is, approximately 8 to 10 feet wide, into stationary extracting or cleaning systems or directly into a drying system. The traveling head units must first convey the cotton crossways of the disperser then onto a long narrow belt running the full length of whatever number of modules might be in the row. The principal advantages of the moving head module feed system are its low cost and its ability to run through several modules without requiring the services of a module mover. The stationary module feed systems have the advantage of being able to run continuously without ever coming to the end of a long row of modules. Once at the end of a row of modules there necessarily is a period of cessation of feed to the gin plant when using the moving disperser systems. It is desirable to move the heavy bulk trash from the seed cotton immediately after it has been plucked into a loose stream at the dispersing cylinders. Many of the traveling dispersers, as well as the stationary disperser units, are equipped with cleaning apparatus mounted directly on the disperser to remove this bulk trash. In the case of the stationary disperser system this trash can be immediately conveyed away from the stationary point of trash discharge. With the traveling disperser head units, trash must first be conveyed across the disperser, then onto a long trash conveyor that must run the full length of whatever number of modules are to be processed in a row, and finally bring the trash to a stationary point where it is carried away. In addition to the above, various sensing means to measure the conditions of the modules just before they are fed into the disperser are desirable. With the stationary module disperser system these sensors with their multitudinous conductors may be mounted stationary on the disperser housing. With the traveling disperser units, all of the electrical and other signals from these sensors and the input signals to the sensors must be run through cables that somehow are telescoped in and out along the full length of the modules to be processed. Some low voltage signals cannot be carried long distances without loss of quality. Of course, the power to the traveling disperser head must be carried through telescoping cables also.